I will find you
by Jinxed22
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have always been in love, then somthing happened...and Sasuke left Naruto. Naruto is trying to get him back, but will he succeed? Yaoi, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, slight ShikaNeji, and slight swearing. Rated M for possible lemon chance.


**Welcome to another one of my stories, I just wanna say thanks for clicking this, and I wanna say hello to two of the best reveiwers and helpers for my stories! . and Gin no raita wa bara thanks guys, you rock!**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy and boy kissing, etc. slight swearing, nothing that bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story.**

**Other: Please do not flame, but critique nicely! And Enjoy! Also, don't just add as a favorite without reveiwing...it's kinda annoying :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down at his table in the school yard, the unpopular kid's table. Which included himself, Kiba, Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru; he looked around and focused on Kiba, "You busy tonight?"<p>

Kiba shook his head, "Nope," he replied, "Not really." He answered, shrugging slightly.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" Naruto asked, looking over at the popular table and sighing softly. Kiba smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok." he agreed, noticing Naruto look over at Sasuke. Naruto gave a soft sigh, him and Sasuke used to be best friends…he had no idea what had gone wrong. All he knew was that he missed Sasuke very, very much.

"Come to my place at 6" he said, quickly. He stood up and bit his lip, his eyes gathering tears. "I…need to go to the toilet" he muttered, leaving the table, to get away from Sasuke.

Kiba sighed softly "Me too" he muttered, following Naruto. Naruto sighed again, then turned to Kiba "They just aggravate me" he said, "They always act all superior all the time" he added. "Especially Sasuke" he growled. "What's so good about him anyway?"

Kiba sighed, knowing he meant the populars', a lot of people didn't like them, mostly the unpopular, and Kiba could understand that. But when Naruto badmouthed Sasuke, it usually meant he was trying to forget their memories together, or get his mind back on track, "Well you were his best friend once." He finally answered, warily watching Naruto.

Naruto sighed again "Not anymore, he ditched me for those idiots" he muttered. "I'm sick of this fucken place" he added, jumping out the window. "Bye" he muttered, disappearing out the window into the forest. Kiba sighed softly and scratched the back of his head, before going back to the table.

Naruto sighed and walked into the woods, but immediately felt lonely and cold. The wind was rising and he could feel rain drop's dropping from the sky. He shivered and sat down by a tree, hugging his knees to his chest and sighing. "Sasuke…" he murmured.

_**Flashback~**_

_**- Age 6 -**_

_Naruto ran out of the class, as fast as his small, seven year old leg's could carry him. He was sure that was the right answer…2 plus 2 equalled 3, didn't it? He sighed and kept running. Supposably not. _

_He had called the answer out infrount of the class, beaming at the thought he was right. But the teacher had sighed, and shook her head. That's when the class had burst out into laughter._

_Even Sasuke had giggled a bit. _

_Naruto had blushed, his face turning bright pink. The laughing didn't stop and he tried to bury his head, but gave up and bolted out the classroom._

_This is where he was now, in the middle of the forest, lost of course. He shivered and hugged himself, burying his face into his legs._

"_Naruto?" A shy voice asked. Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke, he smiled slightly. _

"_Sasuke!" He called, running forwards and hugging the raven. Sasuke had nuzzled his face into Naruto's chest._

"_I wuv chu Naruto" he whispered. Naruto smiled at him and hugged him tighter, nuzzling in to his face._

"_I wuv chu too, Sasuke…" he whispered. "Look" he added, taking a sharp stone and drawing a heart, although badly drawn, onto the tree. He bit his lip from concentration and made an "s" and "n" and a plus sign between them. Sasuke had beamed and slowly held Naruto's hand, moving closer…_

_**End of Flashback~**_

Naruto whimpered softly, he wished so badly that this was then and that Sasuke would come walking through the forest, calling his name. Sasuke sighed and left his table, he needed to get alone. There was a dance coming up, and he thought about asking Naruto…but…he couldn't.

He still loved the blonde furiously, but he couldn't show it…he couldn't. He walked through the trees and sighed, the rain pressing his hair down. Sasuke sighed and took a breath, as he started to sing.

Naruto heard the soft voice and wiped his eyes, standing up and quickly climbing the tree, his shirt snagged on the branches "fuck" he swore, tugging it. There was a loud rip and Naruto growled, taking his top shirt of and throwing it to the ground. "Not like I'm going back to that fucking hell hole anyway" he snarled.

The raven immediately stopped signing and looked around for the source of the ripping sound. He scanned the forest floor, then moved his eye's to the tree. Shaking his head, he kept walking. He yelped as his face smacked into Naruto's shirt, and he pulled it down.

"What?" He asked himself, looking over it for a name tag. He winced slightly and read the name. NS.

"Naruto…" he whispered. "And Sasuke…" he mumbled.

Naruto winced slightly; he and Sasuke had shared everything. And he meant everything. From bag's, to lunchboxes, to underwear to food. He smiled faintly and remembered the time that they had mixed up their boxers, but just kept it they way.

It didn't really matter to them, they were in love. They could do what they wanted… Naruto bit his lip, staying quiet._ Stupid Uchiha ruined my life _he thought suddenly. _But he also was your life… _another voice told him inside his head.

The blonde quietly and watched Sasuke, he sighed softly, tears dripping down his cheek. He wiped them away roughly though. Sasuke sighed and slowly dropped the t-shirt onto the ground. Something had happened…something so bad to make him like this. He didn't tell anyone, not even Naruto.

Naruto growled, and stood up, then jumped down onto Sasuke, punching the raven in the face then pinning him down. Naruto growled at him fiercely, "You ruined my life Sasuke" he snarled. "We were happy..." he said. "Then suddenly you go berserk and ditch me for school work, join the popular group of friends...leave me alone" he whispered, wiping away the tear's that gathered in his eyes. "You made me feel like nothing Sasuke, I was nothing"

Sasuke blinked at him and slowly moved Naruto's hand's away, "I had a reason to go berserk," he replied coolly.

Naruto sighed and moved away from him, his face stained with tears. "You're not even Sasuke anymore..." he whispered. "Not MY Sasuke, My Sasuke, the old Sasuke, he wouldn't have done that to me. He wouldn't have left me alone...he would still need me" he cried, trying to look Sasuke in the eyes.

The raven's eyes flickered from normal to Sharingan, "I had to train myself to grow independent, alone.

"But we loved each other, I still love you Sasuke" he whispered, wiping away the tears and opening his bag, he took out the picture he had drawn 10 years ago. "I love you so much..."

_**Flashback~**_

_**- Age 7 -**_

_The teacher smiled at the class, "Welcome everyone to a brand new year, I hope your enjoying your first day at school in year 2!" She said, over cheerfully. Naruto smiled and nodded, squeezing Sasuke's hand under the table._

"_Good, I'm glad!" She said, smiling at her new class. "Our first exercise will to be to write up your most favourite thing in the world, on a piece of paper. Then write what it is, and what you like about it, and draw a picture" she said. "If you need help, come see me" she said._

_Naruto had beamed and quickly took some paper, writing Sasuke's name on it and drawing a smiley face, with raven coloured hair. He thought for a moment, and then listed what he loved about Sasuke._

'_I love his smile, I love his…' Naruto thought. He couldn't decide, 'I love the way he is really nice to me, and he helps me…and he's always there for me, and I'm always there for him…and I love how we always play together, and…I love his kisses' Naruto smiled. 'I basically love all of Sasuke!'_

_The teacher smiled and watched the class finish, then she looked around. "Naruto, you come up first" she said gently. _

_Naruto smiled and ran to the front of the class. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love Sasuke Uchiha!" He said, beaming. "I love how he is nice to me, and how he is…and when we play games…and I love his kisses and cuddles" he giggled, seeing Sasuke flush bright red. "But basically, I LOVE just Sasuke! And I always will!" He finished._

_**End of Flashback~**_

Sasuke nodded slightly, "I know you do...I still love you too," he admitted, "It just, I need to break all my bonds now." He finished, standing up and walking away slowly, but turning back when hearing a hiss of pain.

Naruto nodded slightly and sat down, taking his knife out his bag. "I'll help you then" he whispered, stabbing himself. He gritted his teeth and managed to drag himself away a little bit. He lied down and held the picture to his face, soaking it in blood and tears.

Sasuke walked over and sighed, "Not like that..." he muttered, sitting down next to Naruto and gently stroking his forehead, "What I meant was Itachi died awhile ago, after you left, and..."

Naruto shook his head, and moved himself away, even though it hurt. "I want you happy, and this is what you seem to want" he whispered. "Just leave...go...back to your friends" he whispered. "And Sasuke…I will always love you, forever…like…I promised" whispered. "Remember those times?"

Sasuke sighed, and held Naruto's hand gently, "I just didn't want to tell you..." he muttered, "Because I was afraid at that time."

Naruto nodded slightly at him, and held his hand too, squeezing it gently. He took a deep breath and shuddered "Have a good life for me Sasuke...long and happy, please" he whispered, taking short gasps now. "Always remember the time's we had, I love you...always…" he whispered, sighing softly and 'dying' (A.N. Yes, it's like that for a reason ;))

Sasuke sighed, and gently hugged Naruto's body to his chest, running his finger's over Naruto's face. "Your touch hasn't changed…" Sasuke whispered. "You're still the gorgeous blonde haired boy you used to be…" he whispered, kissing his forehead.

Shikamaru was dragging Neji through the forest "He's gotta be in here somewhere" Shikamaru muttered. "Look there-" he was caught in midsentence. "Oh no..."

Naruto was still dead; one of his hands's clutching the drawing. Sasuke heard some movement behind him and looked around, seeing two of his friends.

Shikamaru swallowed and walked over, "Sasuke" he whispered. "What happened?" He asked.

The raven sighed, "He stabbed himself." he muttered, un-emotionless.

Shikamaru frowned "Why?" He asked, picking up Naruto's body, as Neji helped Sasuke stand. Even though Neji and Sasuke loathed each other, they were still good friends, somehow.

Sasuke blinked, "'Cause he thought it would make me happy...But obviously it didn't." he replied.

Shikamaru nodded slightly and sighed, the paper dropping to the ground. Neji sighed softly and nodded

"If I was Naruto, I would have thought so two..." he said thoughtfully.

Sasuke picked up the paper, and shot Neji a glare, "Hey, shut up!" He snapped, glaring at Neji. Neji rolled his eyes and ignored the glare.

"Well it's true!" Neji exclaimed, "You two, inseparable, right, I remember, all through the classes you were holding hands, he dedicated everything to you, then one day he's waiting for you at school, as early as he always was, but you were late this time. He called out to you, and you walk straight past him to us. Even in class, you moved seats so you wouldn't have to sit next to him...you even blocked his email and facebook" he said, sighing softly. "Of course he's gonna think you want him dead, and you know what. You haven't told us why you did all that"

Sasuke sighed, "I had reasons!" he retorted, "Itachi…" he swallowed, "…did something…and...I did something...and it broke me. I figured to avoid that terrible feeling again; I had to cut all ties with people."

_**Flashback~**_

_**- Age 11 -**_

_School was the day after the terrible incident… and like the little good boy Sasuke was he arrived, although slightly late because he couldn't have driven… He walked into the school grounds, and heard his name being called._

"_Sasuke!" Exclaimed the voice of a happy, bright blonde, Sasuke swallowed and kept walking, his heart breaking in the progress…_

"_S-Sasuke?" The voice called again, slightly torn. The blonde ran over and put his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke?" He asked, shaking him slightly. _

_Sasuke growled and smacked his hand off, "Stay away from me! I never want to see you again" he snapped. Naruto blinked and stepped back, tears running down his cheeks now. _

"_But…Sasuke…I love you" he whispered, his hand shaking. Sasuke glared at him, then opened his mouth, saying something he would always, always regret._

"_And I don't love you." He finished, walking over to Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto blinked at him, shaking slightly. Before bursting into tears and running out the school grounds. Sasuke could still imagine it…Naruto's face, the way his tears fell so elegantly down his cheeks. Tear's Sasuke used to kiss off._

_**End of Flashback~**_

Neji's voice brought Sasuke back to reality, and he continued to glare at the long haired boy. "Including the one person you held dearest to your heart" he snapped. "You just don't get it!" He grumbled. "Naruto could have helped you...but you pushed him away, and look what happened now"

Sasuke shot Neji another glare, "Well destiny cannot be changed, as you often say NEJI."

"Whatever not-so-Sasuke-anymore" he snapped. Shikamaru sighed and walked over, quickly pinching Sasuke's neck. "Go take him home, lie him down" he said. "I'll deal with Naruto" he said.

Shikamaru got back to the school "What should we do?" He asked himself, "I mean...you don't just take a dead body, well, it'll look like two- into the school yard" he said again. "I know I can go get one of his favourite teachers…" he said, lying the body down.

Naruto made an oomphing sound and blinked his eyes open. Naruto woke up, and quickly sat up, "Where am I?" he turned to look at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru?" Shikamaru was too shocked to say anything.

"You alive…" he whispered.

"Well, of course I am" Naruto said, rolling his eyes and standing up now. He groaned and held his chest, "Wanna give me some help getting home?" He asked.

Naruto grumbled slightly and walked upstairs, quickly tying a bandage around his chest. He gave a sigh and laid down on his bed, it didn't help though, because above his head was written Naruto + Sasuke on the ceiling. "Stupid marker" he grumbled.

_**Flashback~**_

_**- Age 10 - **_

_Naruto tugged Sasuke into his room, both had just found the pleasures of kissing, while using their tongue. They hadn't told Itachi yet, because they knew they were too young. _

_Sasuke smiled and quickly pushed him against the wall, gently kissing him. Naruto groaned softly at him and opened his mouth, while Sasuke familiar tongue danced with his. Naruto smiled and slowly pulled him closer, opening his magnificent blue eyes and looking into Sasuke's onyx orbs. _

_Sasuke smiled at him and slowly continued to kiss him, pulling him away from the wall and laying him on the bed gently. Naruto smiled underneath him, he looked so kissable to Sasuke, his over-matured ten year old mind working. _

_Sweat glistened of Naruto's face and his lips were a bright red. Sasuke smiled and bent down, gently kissing them again; both of their skin colour's mingling, a pale white with a tanned brown…_

_Sasuke had pulled away and ran to Naruto's desk, he smiled and picked up a black texta, walking over to Naruto and getting on his shoulder's. Naruto frowned, as he got told to stand up, he did so and wondered what Sasuke was doing._

_Sasuke smiled and got down, gently holding his hand. Naruto looked up and smiled slightly, moving closer to Sasuke._

"_Forever" Sasuke whispered._

_**End of Flashback~**_

Sasuke woke up in his bed and frowned, how did he get here? He looked around the room, and saw Neji.

"Neji?" He asked. Neji raised and eyebrow at him and smiled,

"Oh goody, you're awake now. I can leave" he said. Getting up, Sasuke blinked at him and grabbed his arm, sitting up on the bed.

"No chance" he said. "Explain to me what happened, now" he ordered. Neji sighed softly and shrugged,

"I don't…really know" he admitted. "Naruto died, and…erm, I got told to bring you home" he said. Sasuke gave a slight sigh and nodded. Neji blinked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Why don't you love Naruto?"

Sasuke sighed, "Its complicated." He muttered, laying back down on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Tell me Sasuke, I'm not afraid to hit a girl" Neji warned him, blinking at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not a girl." He muttered, still ignoring the question.

"Stop acting like one then, and tell me" Neji said. "I liked it better when you and Naruto were best friends, when you were too busy looking at each other that you stopped listening to the teacher talking, and got told off" he said. "It was better, when Naruto helped you with becoming stronger and more confident, and you helped him with homework and schoolwork" he added. "When nothing got in the way of you two and you stuck together...and when you left me and Shikamaru alone-" he said, and then blushed.

Sasuke eyes widened at Neji and his mouth turned into a smirk. "Don't tell me you have a crush on _Shikamaru_?" He asked. Neji growled at him, "And answer for an answer" he said.

Sasuke sighed softly and nodded, "Fine…yes, I do love Naruto…., but things can't go back to what they used to be."

"Naruto was willing to do that though...and you denied it, you blocked him out completely" he said, "You erased everything to do with Naruto from your life"

Sasuke shrugged, "I didn't have much of a choice..." he muttered, [i]Not after I lied to him about Itachi dying…when it was really my whole clan that died..by the hands of him.[/i]

"He would have listened, he would have done anything, even if you blew up a whole country, he would had have brushed it off, just to be with you again" Neji continued, not noticing Sasuke disapearing. "Wait, Sasuke!" He exclaimed, "where did you go, you dickhead?" He muttered.

Naruto was asleep, his dreams filled with strange images of Sasuke cutting his finger's off. He shivered and closed his eyes tighter, wincing slightly. Suddenly he woke up, Sasuke's face still fresh in his mind.

"Oh crap" he muttered, Sasuke didn't know he was alive. "Shit" he muttered, quickly grabbing his phone from his bedside table and ringing Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and picked up his phone, "Hello?" he asked, cautiously.

"I love you Sasuke, don't leave me!" Naruto yelled, his eyes filling with tears again.

Sasuke blinked, "I love you too Naruto, with all my heart, but..." he sighed, "I have to go." and hung up. Naruto whimpered, and called him back "Sasuke, if you leave I really will kill myself" he said. "For good..." he whispered. "Don't leave me!" He cried.

Sasuke sighed, "I didn't tell you the truth about Itachi," he said, "If you knew the truth, then you would understand my intentions."

Naruto frowned, but shook his head. "I don't care about the truth, stuff it" he said. "Please, all I care about is you, and I need you..." he whispered, "Please don't leave me Sasuke...please..." he begged. "Come home..." he cried.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Meet me at the gates of Konoha." he replied, hanging up and sighing. He looked around the village for the last time.

Naruto quickly got up, and ran there; he tripped over and yelped, but got up again. He saw Sasuke and hug tackled him, holding his tightly.

Sasuke hugged him back, burying his face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry Naruto..." he whispered over and over again.

Naruto shook his head and sat up, hugging him tighter and crying softly. "I love you Sasuke..." Naruto shivered and leaned against his chest, "Don't leave me..." he whispered, his voice full of hurt. "Please don't leave me Sasuke..."

Sasuke quickly met his lips in a kiss, and then disappeared. Naruto reached out into the air, and turned his hand into a fist. He whimpered softly and laid down on the ground, crying. "Sasuke..." he whispered, holding himself tighter. "SASUKE!" He yelled.

Sasuke sighed softly, and heard a voice behind him, "Are you ready?" it asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "Yep." He replied, as they all ran off.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed, "Sasuke..." he whispered, "I love you so much..." he whispered, "I'm going to find you, even if I end up killing myself" he whispered. "I will find you, and I WILL bring you home Sasuke, we will be happy again…and I won't stop, ever…" he whispered, clutching his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I havn't finished yet, and there will be a next chappy, depending on the reveiws and etc. etc. I don't know if it will be good or whatevs! Thanks for reading! And please reveiw!<br>**~KibaDoctor- Luva


End file.
